


bored in the house (and I'm in the house bored)

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, House Stark, I Don't Even Know, Isolation, Jon Snow is a Stark, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jon, POV Jon Snow, Siblings, Skype, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: While on vacation visiting the family, Jon ends up getting quarantined in Sansa's apartment with her and Margaery.Inspired by Jonmund Discord discussions as well as my own quarantine.Title from the TikTok song.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	bored in the house (and I'm in the house bored)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I don't know what I'm doing, but~~ I hope you enjoy. Stay safe! 
> 
> Kudos and comment if you like and/or have thoughts. Thanks for reading!

For the first time in a long time, Jon is woken by a knock that sounds strangely like his mom’s. It seems to be in a dream, at first, until it’s joined by his sister’s tentative voice.

“Jon?” Sansa asks through the door, barely loud enough to hear, and Jon groans himself further awake.

“Yeah,” he answers, turning fully onto his back.

“Can you get up so we can talk about something?” she questions, and that itself wakes him even more; she comes off more worried than he’s heard her in a while. She was a worrier and a perfectionist by nature, but taking time off had seemed to help her anxieties somewhat.

“Yeah,” he repeats, and slings his legs over the side of her plush guest bed, putting his feet down onto the light pink carpet.

“Thanks. I’ll go make some more coffee,” she says, voice more weariness than worry now, and then Jon hears the gentle padding of her slippers going back towards her kitchen. He glances down at his watch, and sees that it’s 8 am - late for a normal day, but a bit early for this vacation. It worries him that she’d wake him up; clearly something had happened that necessitated attention. 

He reasons, though, that it likely isn’t worth worrying before even being dressed - not that dressing takes long, with all his available clothes (only a suitcase worth and only unpacked at Sansa’s insistence) in a single drawer of her guest room dresser. A clean tee shirt and sweatpants are easy enough to pick out, as are his favorite socks, Mom's most recent knitted Christmas present for him.

The coffee smell is strong, even in the hallway, reminding Jon that Sansa had said _more_ coffee. He’s surprised to enter the living room and see Margaery wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, even more to see the news on the television - and then he sees in the headline what Sansa surely wants to talk about: _increased restrictions due to Covid-19: travel, work, and school._

He’s drawn into the tv, though he’s not really awake enough to grasp much of anything. Sansa’s pouring coffee into a DC Pride 2019 mug and putting it on the kitchen island before he knows it, and she whistles for his attention. 

“Good morning, Jon,” she says, an amusing tinge of embarrassment in her tone, as though she’s embarrassed to realize she hadn’t said it when she woke him only moments ago. 

“Morning, Sans,” he replies, and turns to give Margaery the greeting as well. She returns the same, and as he turns back to face Sansa something more hits him. He turns around yet again with confusion evident, and Margaery cuts off the question.

“My work is cancelled. Flowers are _non-essential_ , so it is _highly recommended_ that we _greatly_ pare down our operations,” she answers bitterly. Jon chuckles lightly, and sips his coffee. He sets down the mug and Sansa pushes her phone towards him across the island.

“Dad forwarded me this update early today,” she says, and Jon looks down at it - an email from his airline.

“Trips postponed from…a lot of airports,” he reads - Reagan, the airport he was supposed to be leaving from in three days time, included.

Sansa smiles apologetically. “Yep. Unless you want to be renting a car to drive back up North, you’re stuck down here with me for a while.”

“And me!” Margaery interjects, drawing a sigh from her girlfriend and laughing at it.

“You say _stuck_ like you’re trying to get rid of me, Sans,” Jon teases, and Sansa rolls her eyes.

“Oh, trust me. You’re _perfectly_ capable of overstaying your welcome.”

Jon gasps, feigning offense, and pushes her phone back towards her.

“And here I was going to offer to make you breakfast as temporary rent payment.”

Sansa puts on a dramatically sad face, and he takes a sip of coffee and then rolls his eyes as he sets the mug back down. 

“Remind me to get my phone and text Tormund when I'm done. Where’s your flour again?”


End file.
